harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Baddock
Malcom Prisco Baddock (born c. 1982-1983 - d 4 December, 2017) was a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry three years below Harry Potter. His arrival at the Slytherin table immediately after being Sorted in 1994 was met with applause from Draco Malfoy, but Fred and George Weasley hissed at him, and Harry privately wondered if Malcolm was aware of Slytherin House's sinister reputation. After graduating from Hogwarts, Malcolm became a member of the less well-paid division of the Department of Transport Magic, but that position was due to intervention by certain members of the Serpent Society. Biography Hogwarts years Malcolm was the first time to Hogwarts in 1994, the year that the school housed the Triwizard Tournament and the delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. After your selection Malcolm was booed by Weasley brothers for having been selected for Slytherin. In 1997, a member of the traditional family Baddock, Malcolm can go back to Hogwarts in her fourth year of studies. The same year he made friends with Bruno Avery, a freshman, and had been seen in front of the class of Slytherins with Graham Pritchard and Avery when Severus Snape made his speech looking for Harry Potter. Later he was evacuated from the school. Serpent Society Yaxley:"All yuo have to do is cast the Killing Curse on him, Malcolm. You know what and know waht is the minimum required in order to accomplish it successfully. You have to want to kill him" Baddock:"Avada Kedavra!" —Yaxley teasing Baddock to kill McNaught. In 2003, five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Malcolm joined the newly formed Serpent Society, a grup that recruited gangs of suspected wizards and witches and fixes with dubious interests to reaching your goals that were often againts the interests of the Ministry of Magic. Baddock was one of the first members to show prominence in the Society and for there, gotten a job as conselor of the Serpent Society. For many years the Society has limited for homes invasions and research on the Dark Arts, but at a meeting convened by Furius Yaxley, the leader and founder of the Serpent Society, in 2017, the society was nearly undone by the death of two of its counselors and two other disability, caused by spells casted by Yaxley, reducing the society to Yaxley, Baddock and the recruits (but which then were dismissed). At the end of the meeting, Baddock was instructed by Yaxley to kill Epibalsa McNaught and leater take place, by means of Polyjuice Potion, as the teacher of Muggle Arts at Hogwarts. Back to Hogwarts Disguised as Epibalsa McNaught As Bartemius Crouch Jr., Baddock used the Polyjuice Potion to take the place of a teacher at Hogwarts. Nourishing potion that made him pass for Professor McNaught, he had taught Muggle Artes for four months at Hogwarts. Making his role as eccentric art teacher, he charmed the vast majority of girls at Hogwarts with the beauty and the extravagances of the real McNaught and causing anger in boys than supported in any way. Due topossible studies on Epibalsa, Baddock learned a lot about art ans thus passed his knowledge to the students at Hogwarts during the time he had taught the didactic. Alongside his disguise as a teacher, Malcolm had approached Mylor Silvanus, the current professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, wich had advanced knwledge about Albriech Ambratorix's machine of darkness that possible could bring Lord Voldemort back to life. Even having know Mylor and having made him belived that he was reliable, Yaxley didn't accept the delay for responses from the wizard and failure from Malcom to take over the heir of Ambratorix. Thus he decides it was the time to silenced Malcolm Death " I made a.. idiocy. All.. Dead because of me... Serena , Rubus , Acrustus and Plochos ... dead...Him...back..Dark Arts... forgotten.. Potter... open... Lod Voldemort... He will bring him back!" — Baddock before his death. Malcolm was killed in an ambush armed by Yaxley on December 4, 2017. He was called by the superior to meet him in his usual meeting place where they had been attacked by Yaxley and pitched a hundred traps to kill Malcolm adna anyone who tried to soccor him. Thus, Baddock tried to escape from the trap, but was caught by a Sectumsempra casted by Yaxley, leaving him to the brick of death. Even thogh Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Hagrid and de band of centaurs lead by Firenze having overcome the traps of Yaxley and led him to Hagrid's cabin that he should be trated by Madam Pomfrey, Baddock succumbed to his injuries and died. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (First appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Albus Potter and the Hunter of Destinations'' Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Serpent Society Category:Sorted in 1994 Category:Males Category:Pure-Bloods Category:2010s deaths Category:Wizards Category:Ministry of Magic employees